


Envy

by Morbidenvy



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band), Magic use - Fandom, Sisters of sin - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I dunno where I'm going with this, Magic, Multi, Nuns, Ritual, church, have mercy on me, i uh, slight abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbidenvy/pseuds/Morbidenvy
Summary: Envy is a young nun, second in command to Sister Imperator. She will face many trials, and tribulations. I dunno. I can't spoil anything so I'm just gonna leave this useless information here. I'm collabing this piece with another talented writer, this is Envy's perspective of the unfolding events. I'm also in the process of writing an alternate timeline for the sisters of sin. Bear with me, this will make more sense once it's put together.





	Envy

The worst storm anyone had seen in decades had hit the castle, Envy looked down at the greenhouse hoping that everything would survive the night. She paced around Imperator’s office waiting for her to return from her rounds around the ghoul houses. It was strange she didn’t send Envy, that wasn’t Imperator’s cup of tea. She hated the ghouls, and decided on the worst night of the year to do the checks herself. Imperator was as tough as old leather boots, emphasis on the old, but why would she go out this late anyways? A flash of lightning lit up the room, and the doors finally opened from the hallway. She came back shaking off an umbrella, looking up with a soft grin at her closest, and most loyal daughter.

“Envy… my sweet I wasn’t expecting you to be up this late. Could you not sleep because of the storm?”  
Imperator was fully aware that the younger feared things like this, the bright lightning and the loud cracking thunder. As fearless as Envy was in the face of any ghoul, she did fear some of the elements.

“I…mother I’m so glad you’re safe. I don’t understand why you didn’t send me out to check the houses? It’s so late, and the weather isn’t exactly ideal.”

Envy fussed over the older woman as she always did, she was supposed to protect her with her life but she couldn’t simply do that if Imperator did anything she wanted with no consequence.

“Ah ah my child please, I’ve been doing this job far longer than you, I know tricks that you wouldn’t even dream of comprehending. It’s also nice to go out on these stormy nights, there’s electricity in the air and it makes the ghouls much more fearful.”

Envy resist the urge to heavily roll her eyes, Imperator knew of the attitude this sister had she saw so much of herself in her. It ended up being the reason why she was chosen to be the second in command. Envy relaxed a bit, the crash of thunder making her ball her fist a bit, she wasn’t going to start flinching at something as little as thunder, not in front of Imperator.

“I’ve come to…ask a favor. Or at least for you to hear me out, mother please.”

Imperator listened to her daughter’s almost frightened plea, this was almost unheard of. Envy was never one to beg anyone, or even make a sound that resembled anything like a whine.  
“What has you troubled this way? In my decades of knowing you…I’ve never seen you so scared to ask me something.”

Envy stiffened, Imperator was on to her and she knew that something was troubling her thoughts.  
“I apologize mother, I will try to gather my thoughts, I fully understand what I’m asking but I’m terrifed of your response.”  
Imperator nodded, slowly sitting down at the chair behind her desk. The candles flickering, picking up the slight hint of concern in her cold eyes.  
“It’s about Veles…”  
“The new sister? What of her? What has happened my child? Speak!”  
Envy raised an eyebrow, rather concerned about the sudden amount of worry coming from her superior. This wasn’t normal, she didn’t even think Imperator cared about her that much.

“Nothing…mother. Nothing has happened, she’s just fine. I have spoken to her in confidence. It would seem as though she’s not happy as a sister. She asked me about the ghoul transformation process…”

Envy noticed yet another bright flash of lightning behind Imperator, the sudden intensity filling the elder’s eyes.

“What…? What did you just say?”

“She’s unhappy as a sister, she loves us as her family but she isn’t fitting in as well as she had hoped. I understand your feelings towards ghouls, mother. Please just listen to me.”

Imperator held up a wrinkled hand to her daughter, silencing any other pleas for her to listen. She sat in silence for a few brief moments, moments that felt like centuries to Envy as she waited for a response. Imperator sighed, she seemed almost disappointed that this one didn’t work out. Envy read the look on her face, feeling a tad bit guilty for even bringing this up her, but she knew that it would be the only way to give Veles the freedom she needed.

“I’m…I’m so sorry mother, I didn’t mean to bring this kind of grief to you, I was only thinking of the happiness of one of our sisters.”

“Sisters... she won’t be for long, she’ll become one of those filthy monsters that we have to clean up after.”

Imperator hissed almost cursing herself for feeling as though her trust had been betrayed. Envy walked closer, almost afraid of any reaction she would get. She shifted herself behind the elder, her hand sliding over her shoulder comfortingly.  
“I would stake my life on the fact that I think she could make this happen mother. If we just allowed her the freedom to experience the trials… I know she can do this.”

A sudden slap of the hand left Envy retreating to the window, she growled in the slightest, her hand was burning something awful. The need to lash out was intense, but she knew exactly what would happen if she decided to curse her mother’s name. Imperator began to cackle, that almost insane cackle that she used only when something really sparked her interest.

“May I… ask what’s so funny, mother?”

The lighting suddenly blinded Envy, and with that one moment of weakness she could feel a strong hand gripping her pale throat. She opened her eyes, seeing Imperator's arm extended out, attached to the hand crushing her esophagus. The hatred in her eyes struck a deep fear into the younger sister’s heart. She’s witnessed only one thing more terrifying than this, and that was Papa Emeritus the second.

“M…mother…. Please….”

“My poor, sweet, stupid child. Do you really think that you’re going to convince me that one of my precious daughters would make a better… ghoul?”  
Her nails started to dig into the flesh, causing little crimson droplets to form under her fingernail beds.

“You’re just as arrogant as I was at your age, you’ll learn that when you play with hell fire, you don’t always come out cleansed my dear. No matter…. You wanted to place a wager, didn’t you?”  
Envy choked trying to regain her breath, Imperator smirked a most sinister smirk as her daughter suffered at her hand. Envy wasn’t entirely sure what she meant but the wager comment, she just wanted her to let go.

“You’d stake your life on the fact that you believe that Veles will be able to pass the trials as a ghoul. You of all people know what true suffering is my dear, do you want to risk your soul?”  
Imperator finally released Envy, letting her fall to the ground with a hard thump. Envy looked up at her mother, her eyes slowly starting to sink into a deep black. A black Imperator knew too well, a hard slap then landed on the younger nun’s cheek.  
“You know full well what would happen if you ever tried to challenge me, I’d grind every single one of your pathetic bones into dust.”

Sliding back up against the wall, still struggling to regain her breathing. She stared at Imperator with a deep malice, but the darkness in her eyes receded in fear of what would be done if she tried anything. Imperator stared at her daughter in the most chilling manor, her eyes slowly darkening to that same black.

“What…what exactly needs to be done? For this…. Wager….”

“You and I will go before Papa, we will see how confident you are once you’re lacking the composure, and control that you always seem to have in these situations.”

Imperator took her daughter by the arm, almost dragging her down the hallway to the next set of corridors. Papa’s apartment was always the easiest to find, they all seemed to have the most obscene doors, Envy thought. Imperator fixed herself, then ran her hand over the bruises on Envy’s neck. It wasn’t going to fix them… oh no. She cast a glamour spell to make the bruises fade temporarily. Imperator never felt any remorse for the pain she caused people, but she would sure as hell cover it up in front of Papa.  
Papa Emeritus the third sat at his desk, working on something by the dim flicker of the candlelight. Looking up to see Imperator, and what he remembered to be her second in command, Envy. Highly unusual for Imperator to not even knock before coming into his chambers but by the looks of it there seemed to be some sort of urgency. Imperator came forward, dropping her daughter to her feet in the middle of the room.  
“My daughter and I have a had a slight disagreement, Papa. I am in need your services.”  
Papa Emeritus looked down at the younger nun, seeing her pupils darkening the way they did only raised his concern.  
“I see…" He leaned forward, examining Envy further from the safety of his desk.  
"I can also see that she is fighting back the urge to turn. Imperator, I’m not entirely sure what you’ve done to this child, but you need to control this situation if you’re going to ask for my help. I will not be of any service to a monster.”

“A monster? She’s one of my daughters, they all lose their way from time to time, even Envy.” Imperator dug her nails into Envy’s shoulder trying to draw back the creature digging its way through her very being. Envy looked up, one eye had returned to normal the other slowly starting to recede.  
“She’s right… Papa… I will control myself.” Envy hissed, Imperator refusing to let go of her shoulder in case Envy tried to move further towards Papa.  
Papa nodded, standing from his seat walking over rather slowly to not spook the young nun. Nuns who ended up fearing something, or someone didn’t end up in an ideal state for rituals. Papa’s gloved hand lifted Envy’s chin. Reading over her face, looking into her memories for a soft moment.  
“My sweet child, you’ve seen so much, and suffered enough for a thousand lifetimes. The first tier three to ever survive the virus.”  
Papa admired her for a bit longer, his thumb sliding over her bottom lip feeling it tremble uncontrollably.  
“I’m not the one you should fear, I would do no harm to you, I promise.” Papa smiled a bit, sliding his palm over her cheek before taking a step back.  
“Imperator, why is it that you feel the need to punish the beautiful creature? What has angered you so to try and remove a part of her in such a heinous way.”  
Imperator stiffened, she wasn’t one to completely share her motives with anyone, not even Papa. She wasn’t about to share the fact that Envy was being punished for stepping to the aid of someone wanting to become a ghoul. Not with the way Papa…. Fraternized with those disgusting creatures.  
“This is a wager, my dear papa nothing more. Envy has given her consent to this, and if she doesn’t win this little bet she understands what is to happen to her.”  
Papa had grown wise to Imperator and the way she ran the group of sisters, she wasn’t always completely honest with any of them and kept most of her dark nature to herself. He looked back down at the nun, resting his lower back against his desk.  
“Envy… Now tell me, is this the truth?”  
Imperator concentrated her power, a burning heat radiating deep into the tissues of Envy’s shoulder. She bit her lip softly refusing to break or cry out for any amount of pain that was inflicted.  
“Yes… P-Papa… it’s all… the truth. I consented.”  
Papa nodded, shrugging his shoulders a bit in disappointment because he understood the loyalty Envy had for her mother. He couldn’t argue any further in her favor if she wasn’t going to tell him the truth.  
“What is it exactly you’re asking me to do this night? What are you giving me in return for using this kind of magic? I know you understand what kind of toll this will take on me.”  
Imperator nodded, finally releasing Envy letting her fall to the floor face first. Envy’s body was giving out and they were running out of time.  
“We need to perform the soul splitting ritual, I need to collect half of it to make sure she doesn’t try to go back on her word. As for your reward… Envy is untouched, and I know how much you enjoy taking every ounce of virtue one has.”  
Envy coughed a bit, some black fluid leaving her lips as she turned over onto her side. Papa felt a strong sense of sympathy for her, she was taking a beating in front of him and didn’t flinch once her pain tolerance must have been an incredible amount.  
“No… I won’t do this to her, as much as I enjoy doing such things. She is too precious for me to do something like that to. Not without her asking me to, I don’t touch without consent.”  
Papa sighed, running his hand through his hair, he really had no clue how to do these kinds of spells because they were almost unheard of at this point. They had only spoken of using a soul splitting spell back in the dark ages, Imperator would be the only one to remember it.  
“I… I will be completely honest, I really didn't know a spell like this existed. I will need a moment to consult my tomes. I shall return as quickly as I can.”  
He sighed, stepping away from the desk and closing himself off in his chambers for a time. Envy sat up slowly, still on her knees while she wiped the black fluid from her lips. She didn’t say a word in fear that Imperator would lash out further. Imperator moved behind Papa’s desk looking out the window, the silence so thick it could have swallowed anyone else whole. Envy glanced around the room, then looked down at the pentagram she was sitting in the middle of. It was carved into the marble floors, drenched in old magic. Her fingers traced over the markings, the electricity alone from the area leaving her fingertips tingling. She’d never had been aware of the fact that Papa’s office, his chambers sat on the most unholy grounds of the church. They built his chambers around this channeled energy to give the Emeritus family an uncommon advantage. This must have been why the castle always felt like it was breathing. She had never been in the lower levels, but something this strong must have consumed the whole castle, and the ghoul houses.  
Papa then returned from his chambers, clearing his throat to get the attention of the two women in the room.  
“Ah… right, well the spell seems simple enough. I’m not entirely sure why you couldn’t have just done this yourself, Imperator.” Papa shot her a weary glance, he could tell she was trying to make a point by punishing her second in command like this. Papa then stepped forward right in front of the pentagram, he removed his gloves gently placing them on the desk. He faced forward breathing deeply as he began to mumble in what sounded like very old Latin.  
Envy could feel the earth shaking beneath her, the candle flames all but disappeared as a radiant violet light came from the circle she was in. The energy waves began to lift her up, she looked up at the ceiling completely paralyzed. Trying to scream, or beg her mother to stop this, but no words could leave her. As Papa kept chanting, the thunder boomed filling the whole castle with its anger. Envy could hear whispers, evil whispers in her ear as the ritual continued.  
A red faint glow came from her chest, it was radiating into an orb of concentrated energy. Envy kept trying to thrash about, trying to get herself out of the situation but the hands of multiple specters held her in place. Papa stepped forward into the spell circle, reaching forward to harvest the red orb from Envy’s chest. Her pupils had gone completely black, the humanity and self-control was being removed with the orb. Papa’s eyes watched closely as to not let Envy out of the circle until he was sure she was sedated. Blood started to leak from Envy’s eyes as she thrashed harder against the specters. They were starting to lose their grip, Imperator stepped in quickly. She wrapped her hands around her daughter’s neck, removing a syringe from her habit pocket. Injecting it quickly into the bloodstream, Envy began to fade quickly.  
Imperator leaned down, whispering in her ear as though to remind her of her punishment.  
“This is your fault… you sided with a group of animals instead of your own mother. If she dies… you’ll be giving away your own precious life as well. All for a monster that would kill you in an instant if it meant bettering themselves.”  
Imperator allowed the specters to remove Envy from Papa’s quarters, she walked towards the unholy pope, taking the jar he had prepared for her. The ball of energy suspending itself in midair.  
“How long has it been since we’ve seen a soul of that color?”  
Papa looked over at Imperator as she admired the orb, he couldn’t help but feel guilty for what he had just done to that girl.  
“It’ll never be yours…. Imperator. That girl is destined to do something special in this church, long after you’re cold in the ground.”  
He collected his gloves, the light emanating from the circle helping him to relight his candles. He sat back down beginning to write again as he had been when they intruded.  
“That will be all Imperator, please don’t bother me with things this minor again. As for the girl, please make sure she gets a bouquet of sorts from me. I’m sure it won’t do any good, but it’s the least I can do for helping to remove part of her soul.”  
Imperator grimaced, taking the verbal beating that somehow in her mind she didn’t understand why she was receiving.  
“Oh…. And one more thing, if what I saw in the circle tonight is what is hiding under her habit. I suggest you keep her under control and away from anything susceptible. You’re fully aware of what happens when they lose their self-control, and I will not have anyone harmed because of your ridiculous bet.”  
Imperator bowed slightly, moving away from the window and back out to the hallway. She reached into her pocket removing the small jar again.  
“How did you end up getting so lucky? Out of all the sisters, you may rival me yet.”  
She shrugged it off, humming a tune as though none of what occurred had phased her. The castle itself felt like it was suddenly out of balance. She could hear the whines of the castle ghouls, they were extremely sensitive to things like this. That kind of magic would take weeks to bleed out, weeks were what Imperator needed to see if their lovely Veles would face the ghoul trails and survive.


End file.
